


Moved

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 4 June 2008 in response to <a href="http://queenrissa.livejournal.com/profile">queenrissa</a>'s prompt of <i>Harry/Snape: Moving</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Moved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenrissa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=queenrissa).



> Written on 4 June 2008 in response to [queenrissa](http://queenrissa.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Harry/Snape: Moving_.

In. Out. Shallow dip. Moan. Hard thrust. Grunt. So deep. So slow. So perfect!

Severus had never been able to deny Harry's arse, even if his laboratory was yet unpacked. 

"Please, oh, yeah! More!"

Heat. Pressure. Grasp. Push. Inside, inside, inside!

"Fuck!"

Harry's orgasmic shout rang in Severus' ears; he sped his strokes, blind to the disorder around them, and pounded into Harry until all rhythm left him and he was groaning through his own release. 

Thighs shaking, Severus slid off Harry's back, falling limply to the floor next to him.

"Love it . . . when you're . . . impulsive," Harry panted.

Love you.


End file.
